


Traitor

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Light learned that you might betray him.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Yagami Light, L/Reader, Yagami Light/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 162





	Traitor

You observe Light’s face tensing up as he stays incredibly silent, both of you waiting for Misa to show up so that he can explain the next move of the plan. Though, the atmosphere tonight is heavier than usual, your best friend since you two were little kids having only said a mere ‘hi’ to you when you joined him on the street, and you couldn’t help but think that you might have done something wrong.

“Light…” He looks at you from the corner of his eyes, grinding his teeth as soon as he sees your confused expression. “What’s going on?”

“ **I learned something interesting today.** ” A flash of anger seems to go through his eyes, making you worry. “ **You had an offer from L last night, had you not?** ”

You stare at him blankly, not quite understanding how he learned about that so quickly. But then again, he has known about a lot of things concerning you for the past few months, things no one could have ever known aside from you, so this shouldn’t surprise you.

“Yes.” He seems taken aback by your honesty, but he shouldn’t be, you’ve always been honest with him, haven’t you? “He said he’ll make sure I stay alive if I give him proof that you’re Kira… but I didn’t accept his offer.”

“You didn’t refuse it either.” His frown seems to deepen as he moves his body towards you, the young man towering you with his height. “Do you seriously think you can betray me that easily?”

“What- the hell is your problem?” Your confused expression turns to an annoyed one, taking him by surprise for the second time. “I didn’t accept or refuse the offer because if I did, I would have had to _acknowledge_ that I know you’re Kira, which is something that might have made your plan failed. So _instead_ , I acted as if I didn’t know anything, as if you were innocent and that L was too obsessed for his own good. And _now…_ _ **now**_ you’re accusing me of betraying you?” You shake your head in disbelief before turning away, your feet already taking you somewhere else. “Unbelievable.”

“Wait, (Y/N)-” You stop in your tracks when you feel his fingers grab your right shoulder, slowly turning back to him to see that his expression has faltered into an apologetic one. “I-I’m sorry, I went into conclusions without listening to you-”

“Damn right, you did.” You glare at him for a moment before you give out a sigh, grabbing his hand still on your shoulder and intertwining your fingers with his. “I’m with you, you know that.”

“I know, it’s just…” He closes his eyes for a second, then gives out a small smile. “I just got scared and mad that you were gonna leave me because… well, you’re my best friend. And I don’t think I’ll ever survive a world you’re not in it.”

Your smile stretches out. “Why is everything you say both sweet and terrifying at the same time?”

He gives out a laugh, his free hand approaching your face to push away a few strands of hair from your eyes. “You know, Misa won’t be here for another minute…”

“ _Hm…_ ” Your smile slowly turns to a smirk. “Are you asking me to help you cheat on your girlfriend?”

“She’s not my girlfriend-” You can’t help but let out a laugh at his annoyed expression. “Stop laughing! She’s not, okay? You know I’m just using her.”

“I know, but-” You tiptoed so your lips are a few inches from his. “-if she sees us together like that-”

“ _I won’t let her kill you._ ” He puts his forehead against yours, giving you the rare sight of him being open and relax. “ _No one can take you away from me._ ”

“See? Sweet and terrifying.” His smile widens at your words, though it’s when you give his lips a quick peck that a bright light seems to pass through his eyes. “Here. That’s all you’ll get for now.”

You free your hands from his and take a step back before he can protest, though he does give you an exaggerated pout until a blond figure suddenly jumps at him.

“Light!” She giggles happily while his expression turns to a very annoyed one, a chuckle getting out of your throat upon seeing him almost choking under the star’s embrace. “I missed you so much!”

“ _ **Hello to you too, Misa.**_ ”

You’re glad he got distracted by the blond because it gave you the opportunity to send the voice memo you just recorded to a certain detective.

Because between the world and your best friend, you choose the world.


End file.
